


On The Furs

by Faramirlover



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, prostitute Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves his life as a prostitute because of his one favourite client. Prostitute!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Furs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machilin12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machilin12/gifts).



Loki stretched languorously, enjoying the feel of silk and fur against his bare skin. He’d come a long way since the early days of cheap motels at an hourly rate and its days like this that he really appreciates it. He has his own flat just for meeting clients, has a slinky little sports car, only works when he wants to, and best of all he gets to pick his own clients.

No more middle aged men so freaked by their own closeted homosexuality that they’d last five minutes, have no concept of mutual pleasure and sweat through the entire encounter. No more dweeby little nerds that are so obsessed with their high school quarterback that they forget his name half way through (not acceptable. If you have the pleasure of being with Loki, then you stay in the moment with Loki). No more hard and fast and dirty in the worst possible way, on musty sheets with pathetic men leaving him sore and degraded.

Definitely so much better.

The sound of the door knocker roused Loki from his thoughts.

Ah yes, here was the best thing about his new life. He wrapped himself in his furs and padded softly to the front door, peering through the spyhole to double check before flinging the door open and dropping his hip to lean against the door frame.

“Good to see you, Thor.”

It was lovely to see the way Thor’s eyes trailed from toe to head, lingering over hips and lips, before he found the wherewithal to respond.

“Hello Loki. It’s been a while.”

“Far too long,” Loki added, leading his way through the flat “drink?”

“Not today, it’s been far _far_ too long. I need you.”

Usually Loki hated to be manhandled but when Thor swept him into his arms and carried him to the bed he didn’t mind a jot, just let out a pleased laugh as he bounced onto the mattress, stretching out again so that his furs fell open. Thor’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of miles of taut skin on dark green sheets and Loki’s mischievous smile.

“You are such a tease.”

“It’s not teasing if you intend to follow through. Join me?” he lifted a hand to pull Thor towards him

“Let me get these things off. Give me something to look forward to?” Thor asked stepping away from the bed and beginning to shuck his clothes.

Oh yes, one of the many good points of having Thor as a client. Not only was he completely gorgeous but he seemed to genuinely enjoy watching Loki enjoy himself as much as, if not more than, actually experiencing his own pleasure. Loki feigned a put upon sign and slid a hand down his chest, enjoying the way Thor’s eyes followed the movement, pausing half way through unknotting his tie.

When he wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a firm tug they moaned together.

“You are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You say that every time,” Loki smirked, breath hitching when he rubbed against the ridge around the head.

“It’s true every time. Did you prep yourself for me?”

“No, I know you like to watch.”

Thor let out a little wheeze and nearly tripped out of his suit pants, “well get the lube and let me watch then.”

“Oooh I love it when you get bossy.”

“Then do what you’re told or I’ll have to put you over my knee.”

“Promises, promises,” Loki murmured, turning over onto his knees, just to let Thor enjoy the view, and pulling the lubricant out from under a pillow.

When he turned and settled back against the furs he found Thor knelt at the bottom of the bed, now completely bare, hand wrapped in a lazy fist around his cock, sliding up and down, slow and steady. For a moment he found it rather hard to breathe, the wave of lust Thor induced knocking the wind out of him.

“Have you ever considered becoming a porn star, you’d make a fortune?” Loki asked, spreading his legs and reaching between down to rub a slicked finger against his opening.

Thor didn’t seem to hear him, focusing on the way the tip of Loki’s finger disappeared inside himself, teasing around the rim, rubbing gently before changing tack and pushing in as deep as possible and groaning at the sensation. It wasn’t until he had two fingers inside himself, moaning wantonly, that Thor came back to himself, which was almost insulting if he thought about it.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said people would pay to watch you wank,” he managed to say between huffs of breath and shaky moans.  It was true. Even now, completely distracted from his own pleasure by Loki prepping himself, Thor’s loose fist drifting over his cock was as sight to behold.

“You’re one to talk. And you know I only like it when you watch.”

“I suppose that’s where we differ. I don’t mind who’s watching, but you’re definitely the most appreciative audience I’ve ever had.”

Thor frowned and Loki had to smother his smirk. Whenever Loki reminded him of the other men who paid to share his time, Thor inevitably became grumpy and possessive. It led to the best kinds of sex and he did it so often that it was a wonder Thor hadn’t cottoned on to his manipulations.

“Of course there’s plenty of other things worth keeping them around for, and it’s not just the money.”

It worked like a treat, as always. Thor’s eyes darkened and his hand shot out to catch his ankle, grip tight to the point of bruising.

“You’d better be finished getting yourself ready for me. I’m going to fuck you. Hard.”

With a jerk he was pulled to sprawl in the middle of the bed, Thor moving to loom over him, snatching his wrists into one of his hands, the other taking his weight as he knocked Loki’s knees wide with a hip and settling between them.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he repeated, “and you’re going to love it.”

Even though he was angry, Thor took the time to make sure he was actually prepped enough, sliding three slick fingers inside him with ease, then a forth, firm and sure and wonderful wide.

It was the work of moments for Thor to don a condom and line himself up, all whilst keeping Loki’s wrists pinned above his head.

“Ready?”

“If you’re going to fuck me you’d better get on with it.”

Thor growled, frustrated, both by the hardness of his cock and Loki’s attitude, and pushed in with one swift move. It was almost enough to make Loki come right there and then, perfectly full, torn between desperately wanting Thor to move, and wanting to hold still and bask in the moment for as long as he could. The need to be fucked won out and he squirmed on Thor’s cock, almost frantic to be used.

Thor snapped, grinding against him, pressing in as deep as he could before getting a hold of himself and pulling out to fuck him properly.

Loki lost himself in the sensations of being properly fucked. With so many of his clients he had to be _on_ constantly, always aware and able to fake enjoyment at any given moment. With Thor, however, he didn’t have to fake a single moan or sigh. He missed Thor rearranging him, hooking an arm under his knee and pulling it up, only noticing the effect it had, making Thor hit deeper and feel thicker. He let himself ride the pleasure, hands drifting to rub over the bunched muscles of Thor’s arms, absentmindedly tracing the tension in his muscles. He reached higher with one hand, digging his fingers into the nape of Thor’s neck, tugging lightly at the fine hairs he found there whilst the other dropped to rub against the knots of his spine.

“I thought people normally gave a massage before sex.”

Loki felt himself flush, not really having realised what his drifting hands had been doing, “sorry, I’ll stop.”

“I wasn’t complaining. Come here.”

Thor dropped his leg back to the sheets and gathered him closer, not a millimetre of space between them, burying his face in the sensitive skin of his neck, letting Loki wrap himself around him all long arms and legs.

“Aww Thor, I didn’t realise you wanted to make love,” he teased.

“Shut up you. I will have you however I want you.

Thor started moving again, a slow and deep rhythm that Loki complemented with slow rolls of his hips, grinding his dick against Thor’s firm stomach. Sparks danced across his vison making him scrunch his eyes shut and hide in the silky strands of Thor’s hair. The pleasure built at the bottom of his stomach, creeping up on him so slowly that when he came it was a complete surprise, going tense then completely boneless in Thor’s arms, whimpering at the intensity.

Thor rocked to a halt, carding fingers through his hair and peppering light kisses to the curve of his neck. Loki wanted to hate him for the sweetness of it but couldn’t summon the strength in his limbs to move an inch.

“Well, go on then. Keep going if you want to come.”

“Aren’t you too sensitive?”

“I can take it.”

Thor huffed, pulling out and soothing Loki’s wince of disgust with a firm kiss.

“I don’t want you to just take it. I want you to enjoy it.”

“Fine you big girl’s blouse. Come on me.”

Thor didn’t hesitate as Loki had known he wouldn’t. He knew Thor would take any opportunity to visibly mark Loki as his. Thor had a particular weakness for covering him in as much come as possible. He felt the movement of Thor’s fist shifting over his cock but couldn’t find the energy to watch even though he knew it would look magnificent. It only took a few moments before wet heat was spattering over him.

“Fuck, Lo’.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m a sex god and I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

Thor’s response was a chuckle and to grab his discarded underwear to roughly wipe him clean.

“Come here and give me a cuddle, you.”

“If you insist,” he sighed, snuggling eagerly into Thor’s arms.

They drifted off together until Thor’s phone alarm went off, urging them in to action.

“I’d probably better get going. Family dinner.”

“Sure,” Loki leant close for a quick peck before Thor rolled out of the bed and began collecting his clothes, “You can see yourself out.”

Thor rolled his eyes and stepped forward for a last hard kiss. He was halfway out the door when he called back.

“Oh, Loki, cover up those bite marks before you come to dinner or mother’s going to ask about them.”

Thor was gone before Loki could throw anything at him.

Oh yes, he loved his life.


End file.
